Johnny Storm (Earth-11584)
History "Flame On!" Johnathan Spencer Storm (aka, Johnny) is the younger brother of Susan Storm and the son of military doctor Franklin Storm. Ten years younger than his sibling, nevertheless Johnny and Sue share a strong sibling bond despite the decade difference in age. Given this age difference as well, Johnny grew to appreciate his sister's scientific mind, and learned a bit from his sister's on-again off-again boyfriend/boss, Reed Richards. Johnny was always a good athlete in school, and also had taken several flying lessons from his father's buddies, earning his pilot's license at the age of 20. It was shortly thereafter that Johnny began interning with Reed and Sue simply to earn some college credit. He took a degree in interest in their planned interstellar mission, and offered to join them as the fourth member of their crew when budget cuts threatened the mission and forced Reed to man it himself rather than with NASA astronauts. Despite Sue and Reed's reticence (as well as the reticence of Reed's best friend and mission pilot Ben Grimm) Johnny was allowed to join the mission with the understanding that he do exactly as he was told. After takeoff and while conducting the experiments on the Van Allen Belts, Johnny became exposed to cosmic radiation along with the other four members of the mission, thanks to an errant solar flare (and an inadvertent Jane Foster). After crash landing back to Earth in the Florida Everglades, Johnny joined the group in traveling back to New York to be debriefed by the Air Force as to what went wrong. While waiting in the airport for their debriefing, the four underwent a fantastic transformation, each gaining powers due to their exposure to the cosmic radiation. Johnny's powers were obvious, as he spontaneously combusted into fire and then extinguished himself in short order. Before the four could make heads or tails of their transformations (including Ben Grimm's transformation into the rocky Thing), Johnny, Sue and Reed were called upon to stop a hostage crisis within the airport. The hero-hungry media caught wind of the story, and dubbed the three the Terrific Trio. Johnny took up residence inside the Baxter Building with the rest of the quartet, trying exactly to figure out what had caused their fantastic mutations. While there, he was given a suit made of unstable molecules, that would burn like he did without sustaining any damage. Before long, a group of Inhumans were spotted attacking a Wall Street bank. Johnny joined Reed and Sue to take on the three super-powered individuals, and were nearly defeated until Ben overcame his reluctance and aided the trio, forcing Medusa and Gorgon to withdraw (and resulting in Crystal's capture). Basking in his new celebrity, Johnny was vehemently against Reed's promise to transform them back to normal, despite the affliction's effects of Ben, due to his inability to resume a human form. Some time later, the four were approached by the Inhuman King, Black Bolt, and his brother Maximus. They warned the four to "stay out of their affairs," and Johnny didn't take kindly to the ultimatum, launching an attack on Maximus that Black Bolt easily dispersed with a wave of his hand. After being trounced by the Inhuman King, the four did not have long to lick their wounds, as they were called back into action in Central Park, where Medusa, Gorgon and the newly escaped Crystal were terrorizing citizens. The four lept back into action, only for Ben's mind to suddenly be taken over by unknown forces. The Inhumans soon departed (after seemingly coming to their senses, something only Johnny truly noticed), leaving the four to be blamed for the damage in the park. Later, under quarantine at the Baxter Building, Crystal snuck in and told the four the story of the Puppet Master, and how he was working with Maximus to control her and the other Inhumans in a bid to usurp Black Bolt's throne and declare war on humanity. Johnny believed Crystal, convincing the other three of her truthfulness. He joined them in breaking out of their quarantine and traveling to the docks, where the four confronted Maximus and the Puppet Master, eventually defeating the former with the help of Black Bolt (who had become wise to the plan) and easily dispatching the latter. The four were then officially united under their new name, the Fantastic Four. The four would become celebrities practically over night, becoming one of the most well known super hero teams in the world (perhaps even moreso than the Avengers.) This notoriety extended into their interactions with SHIELD, and like all super-powered heroes they were compelled to sign the Avengers Protocols, putting them under the direct supervision of SHIELD agent Maria Hill. It was under this direction that Johnny, along with the rest of the team, were ordered to take out the supposed super villain Harvey Elder, aka the Mole Man. Shortly after that adventure, the Four were sent to Sokovia to aid peacekeepers following the Ultron Incident. They were then invited/ordered to seek out the mysterious head of Latveria, the dictator known only as Doom. As cover, the four attended as if it were a social event, Reed and Susan going together, Ben and his girlfriend Alicia Masters attending, and Maria Hill posing as Johnny's date as well. The initial introduction to Doom went off without a hitch, though it soon became clear that Doom was in reality Victor von Doom, the former classmate of Reed and Susan who was long thought to have died in an explosion years earlier. After being invited to tour the country the following day, Johnny turned in for the night following dinner, only to be captured by Doom and replaced by a Life Model Decoy, sent away as a distraction to isolate Ben Grimm. Johnny was eventually freed from his initial captivity by Maria Hill, but the confrontation with Doom did not go according to plan, as Ben's transformation back into normal human had clouded his judgment, causing him to take up for Doom against Reed and the team. Before the rest of the team could leave Latveria, they were captured by Doom again and Johnny was placed in a low-oxygen environment, rendering his powers useless. Thankfully Johnny was able to break free again with help from Maria Hill, before setting the other two free and reconciling with the re-transformed Ben, defeating Doctor Doom and stopping him from achieving ultimate power. Johnny lamented the status of the other's relationships upon returning to New York, as Ben was still dating Alicia Masters and Reed and Sue announced their engagement, however he seemed to strike it up with their new SHIELD liaison officer, Frankie Raye, shortly after their return. Soon thereafter, Johnny was drafted by Reed to help defend the world from the returning Hulk, whom Reed had a hand in exiling away from Earth in the first place. Reluctantly, Johnny joined with the rest of the Fantastic Four in the assault on the Warbound's ship, trying to prevent Hulk from destroying New York. However, the Warbound and the Hulk were more than a match for the four, imprisoning them on their ship as they waited for the other of Hulk's jailers to appear. Fortunately, Johnny was wearing a tracking device that led former SHIELD director Nick Fury to their location, freeing Johnny, Sue and the Thing from the Warbound's ship and allowing them to join in a battle against Hulk, who was eventually overcome thanks to a gamma suppressor built by Tony Stark and the She-Hulk. Following the events of World War Hulk, though, Johnny has a slight distrust of Reed Richards and his motivations, though he still is devoted to his sister and her overall happiness. Powers & Abilities * Pyrokinetic Abilities: Johnny has powers of pyrokinesis, able to control fire and project fire from his own body. He can use these powers to throw offensive fireballs at people, cover his whole body in fire without damaging himself or the area around him, and has even shown limited control over fires that he himself did not create. * Flight: By encasing his body in fire and projecting himself forward, Johnny has the ability of self-propelled flight. Weaknesses Johnny's powers are fueled, like most terrestrial fires, by burning oxygen. A lack of oxygen in the environment, such as in a partial vacuum, will result in his fire powers being extremely limited or inaccessible. In addition, Johnny has far less life experience than any other of the members of the Fantastic Four, and thus is prone to making short-sighted (or hot-headed) decisions that benefit him and not the team as a whole. Film Details Johnny Storm appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Logan Lerman. * The Fantastic Four (2014) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Fantastic Four: Doomsday (2016) * World War Hulk (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters